A journey through Kalos
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: A story of Ash if he did actually win the Unova league and then managed to keep his skills. Any ideas for a new title would be appreciated.
1. A deserving Champion

**A/N So I am back. And with a new Story. I know that I have a load on the go right now but I am just having complete writers block. All I could think about were a few new ideas for stories and this is one of them.**

**This is going to be like 0jordino0's Working Sinnoh with skill, but in Kalos, I liked his story a lot, and liked the idea more, however I am a Sinnoh Pokémon fan really as that was my first game and Brock is my favourite character so I could not bring myself to remove him from Sinnoh or ruin his character by trying to portray it.**

**I will admit to having seen very little of the Kalos anime so I will be mainly making my own adaptations of Serena and the Pokémon. **

**If any of you wants a acceleration on any of my other stories, please could you give me any ideas that you have in the comment section.**

Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum sat in the waiting room for the Unova League. Outside were hundreds of people waiting for him and Cameron's semi-final. He had originally gone to bed last night with a randomly arranged team, he woke up in the middle of the night unable to get to sleep and he realised his mistake. He did a little research on Cameron. He discovered every single one of his Pokémon on the system. He stuck with Pokémon from the Unova region as it was them who got him here but that did not stop him from completely altering his team.

When the announcement went off in the changing room he got up, he was ready.

He strode out onto the field and into the trainer box. He was used to the cheering, he had gotten used to it years ago. There was very little that fazed the fifteen year old, he was not going to be thrown out of this tournament by a kid.

"I have a secret weapon Ash, a Pokémon that you have nothing against." Cameron stated smugly from across the field.

The announcer spoke out before Ash could answer saying, "This is a full six on six match between Ash Ketchum and Cameron Kotetsu, the green side shall reveal their Pokémon first."

Cameron threw his Pokéball out onto the field, in a burst of white light a Hydreigon appeared. Cameron looked at Ash expecting a shocked look; he was disappointed when Ash looked unfazed by the Pokémon.

Ash smirked and tossed out his first Pokémon, "Go Scraggy."

Cameron's Hydreigon leered down at the little Pokémon, but Scraggy met the glare executing leer.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse." Cameron started.

"Scraggy block it." The blue ball raced at the little Pokémon but it raised it's skin up and blocked the attack, while being pushed back.

"Hydreigon use double hit." Cameron yelled.

"Scraggy wait for it." Scraggy stared at the oncoming dragon trusting in its trainer. "Jump and then use your momentum for high jump kick."

The little figure sprang up and kicked down on the dragon. Hydreigon collapsed into the ground and didn't get up.

Cameron looked down in shock at his Pokémon, as the announcer called out Scraggy's victory. As Scraggy stood there victorious it glowed white and expanded out. When the light cleared a larger Pokémon with a Mohican was standing in its place.

Ash smiled at it and said, "Great job Scrafty, now take a nice long rest."

The battle proceeded on easily enough, Ash had an answer to every one of Cameron's Pokémon, Ferrothorn could not stand up to Pignite, Samurot and Swanna went down to Snivy, and Watchdog went down against a newly evolved Dewott. Cameron was left with his Riolu; Ash still had all of his Pokémon with Dewott on the field.

"Go Riolu," Cameron said, he had lost much of his enthusiasm after having been so badly beaten by Ash.

As if feeling Cameron's anxiety Riolu glowed white. Ash grimaced, Riolu was very strong and now it had evolved he was confident that only one of his Unova Pokémon could beat it outright.

"Return Dewott, you were fantastic, Go Krokodile." The huge sand lizard came out roaring, with his trademark sunglasses.

"Lucario use Aura sphere."

"Dig Krokodile."

As the intimidation Pokémon vanished underground the aura sphere passed over its head harmlessly. "Watch out Lucario."

Just as Cameron said that Krokodile threw Lucario back. It got back up to see Ash having commanded an Aerial Ace.

Lucario was thrown further back, and landed hard. Krokodile vanished back underground to give no target to the damaged Aura Pokémon.

Ash smiled, Krokodile was his strongest Pokémon on his team, of course barring Pikachu. He moved fast and hit hard, his perfect Pokémon.

Lucario was hit by a barrage of attacks but it still kept standing back up; Ash admired it.

"That's one tough Pokémon you've got there," Ash yelled across the field, "but I have to end this."

Ash nodded to Krokodile, who knew what was coming. It stomped on the ground releasing a newly learnt earthquake, which finished the already heavily injured Pokémon off. It collapsed to the ground and Ash smiled as the announcer declared him the winner. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he was glad of re-picking his team.

Line break.

Ash lifted up his first major trophy in any tournament. His opponent in the semi-final Dino he remembered was a relative pushover. Virgil on the other hand was a very tough trainer; there was no way that Ash was going to lose in the final.

_Flashback_

_Ash looked down at his spare Pokéball, as strong as Virgil had been Ash had wiped the floor with him, he had no doubt that he might have beaten his Unova team. That was why he did not pick them. He had picked his six strongest Pokémon for this fight and his two strongest were not required in the 6-0 massacre. Sceptile alone had destroyed Espeon, Umbreon and Vaporeon, Ash used Infernape, Snorlax, and Primeape, had easily got ridden of his other three Pokémon, Charizard and Pikachu were not needed in the fight._

_He smiled, for once he had unleashed his real strength and it felt good._

Line Break

Ash returned home to a party of celebration in Pallet, everyone was there. Brock had taken leave from his training as a doctor, May and Dawn were about to go through Unova together but decided to stop by to congratulate him, Gary and Tracey offered their congratulations, and shock horror even Paul came by to congratulate Ash on his 'Satisfactory' performance in the Unova league.

Ash knew where he was going to go next; he would wait a few months for the reporters to die down around him before leaving for the region. His friend Serena, whom he had kept in contact with over the years had recently turned fourteen and had been told by the local professor that she was booked in for a new Pokémon. Ash had been more than willing to accompany her on her journey through Kalos.

First though he was going to be prepared for the region. He was not going to be dependent on the likes of Cilan and Brock this time. He was getting/forcing his mother to teach him the almost impossible task of cooking. He was also prepared to lock Brock in a room to teach him how to take proper care of his Pokémon.

In his spare time he would collect in all his Pokémon from around the world. If he was going to be a champion and then a master, he'd better get going.

**A/N So there it was, love it or hate it, it is up to you.**

**I want to thank Mangobean for reading through as a beta reader.**

**Any ideas or improvements you have please put in the reviews.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**This is HCS signing off. **


	2. A new beginning

**A/N He guys, thanks for reading the last chapter, Thanks especially to WhiteEagle1985, first review!**

**Anyway as the Kalos animé is not very far through I will eventually have to either stop and wait or have to make up the plot further than what I currently have to work with. I am going to try and keep the Pokémon that Ash currently has in Kalos and are going to have him catching new ones as well.**

Chapter 2- A new beginning

Ash Ketchum strode out of the plane. He wore a blue jacket, with black trousers and a red cap down low over his face. He made sure not to wear anything that made him easily identifiable. Unfortunately there was nothing that he could do to hide Pikachu who currently resided on his shoulder. He had a large backpack on his back filled with what would be needed for a long journey. At his waist were thirteen Pokéball slots filled with seven Pokéballs.

He pulled out a map from his pocket and looked for the entrance from route 4. That is where they had agreed to meet up. Ash sighed, he would have to walk almost half way round the city.

Unless, he thought to himself. He could take a short cut through the alleys to the gate. He shrugged to himself and headed off in the direction of the nearest alley.

He entered the alley and walked down ignoring the looks he was getting from the people around him.

He was nearly to the gate when he heard yelling up ahead. After a good look Ash clenched his fist.

"Get away from her." Ash yelled to the men huddled over a figure. One of the men looked round and smirked when he saw Ash.

"Look what we have here chaps, a little kid wants to play the hero." His expression turned serious, "Get lost kid."

Ash shook his head and grabbed a Pokéball. The space was too enclosed to use the rest of his Pokémon, he would just have to manage. He tossed open the Pokéball, out came Totodile. The man started to smile again.

"This one has Pokémon," Pikachu joined Totodile on the floor and the man tossed his Pokéball out and a Mighteyena appeared. Ash just pointed at the Pokémon and Totodile unleashed a hydropump which knocked out the canine blasting it back into the man.

One of the other men looked at Ash in shock and then said, "Wait, is that Ash Ketchum?"

The other's looked at him trying to work out his identity. Ash was a world famous figure, as he was the youngest trainer to ever win a league and was named by Lance as the best young trainer around. Everyone knew who he was.

"Yeah, it is. Let's get out of here." One at the back said, and they all followed him. Ash let them go. He walked over to the stationary figure on the ground.

He picked up the Ralts and sprayed a potion on it. As he waited for it to wake up he turned to Totodile, "Great job my friend," he returned him and turned back to see the little Pokémon awake.

"Hey there," Ash said, "I'm going to bring you to the Pokémon centre to heal you up fully, but to do that I will have to put you in a Pokéball, are you ok with that?" The Ralts nodded weakly. "Then welcome to the team."

He put an empty Pokéball against the Pokémon and it was absorbed into the ball. He added the Pokéball to his belt and walked on to the route 4 gate.

Line break

When he reached the gate Serena was waiting for him.

"Hi Ash,"

"Hi Serena, sorry I was late I just had a run in with the locals."

Serena frowned, "Are you okay."

Ash nodded, "I have to get this Ralts to the Pokémon centre though."

Serena nodded, as the two of them walked towards the centre Serena asked, "Which gym are you going to challenge first?"

"I think that the Santalune gym will be my first target. It's nice and close," he started and his tone turned mocking, "and you can stay nice and close to home."

"Hey, just because I haven't been on a journey like you it doesn't mean that I'm scared of being away from home."

"No, that's just a coincidence," Ash said smirking. After a minute Ash added, "I'm joking Serena,"

"Mhmm, you'd better be," She replied, "Otherwise you'll be alone for much more of this journey than you planned."

Ash walked up to the counter and gave his Pokéballs to the nurse joy.

"So Serena, where do you get your first Pokémon from again?" He asked.

"Professor Sycamore gives everyone in Kalos their new Pokémon."

"Okay, will Callum be there to get his then?" Ash asked.

Serena frowned at the mention of her neighbour, "I believe so."

She was about to say more but nurse joy cut in saying, "Your Pokémon are healthy Ash, I could find very little wrong with them young man. You are doing brilliantly well at taking care of them."

Ash blushed slightly at the praise and waved it off saying, "My friend taught me everything I know so it is he that you should complement."

"Well done anyway young man."

Ash nodded his thanks and led Serena out the door towards the Lab.

When the pair of them walked up to the front door they were met by a boy their age walking out of the building. "Oh, Serena," he said looking at the two of them, "And who are you?" he asked, looking at Ash.

Ash smiled, "Hello Callum."

Callum looked at him for a moment longer and then said, "I've already got my two Pokémon from Professor Sycamore so see you two later." And with that he barged past the two of them.

Ash shrugged and gestured for Serena to lead on.

They walked in and after speaking to an aide, walked straight to the lift. The door dinged as it opened to reveal three of Serena's other friends talking to the Professor.

When he noticed them he said, "Ah Serena and, err… who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum," The professor's eyes widened a little at that and the other three stopped arguing.

"Could you please help me with something Ash?" The professor said after a minute.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well we have been trying to convince Shauna here to go on a journey, but she is hesitant to leave home for too long."

"Of course Professor," Ash said.

"I think a demonstration of what Pokémon can do might encourage her to go on a journey."

One of the aides pressed on a lever and a door unlocked, the professor walked through swiftly by Ash. The other four followed accompanied by some excited aides.

One of the Serena's friends called Trevor turned to Serena and her two other friends present, Tierno and Shauna. "This will be a good match. The best young trainer at the moment against one of the Kalos league champions." He turned back to the battle, "I can't believe that I will see Ash Ketchum battle."

"Who are you going to use Professor?" Ash asked. "I assume that this will be a friendly match?"

To answer his question he released a Bulbasaur. Ash smiled and released Ralts.

"This is Ralts' first battle so go easy." Ash yelled across the field.

The professor nodded. Ash raised his Pokédex over Ralts to check its moves.

The professor raised his eyebrows at the Pokédex, "Is that Professor Oak's new prototype?" he asked.

Ash nodded his head, "The professor decided to let me test it out."

Sycamore shook his head; he did not expect to meet the Ash Ketchum today. Professor Oak will not shut up about him.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip."

"Ralts stop it with confusion. Then use flash and teleport."

The vine whips were stopped dead and in a flash of light. Bulbasaur and the professor were unable to see Ralts disappear and then reappear behind the seed Pokémon. It unleashed a shadow sneak.

As Bulbasaur flew through the air Ash yelled, "Slam it to the floor with confusion."

There was a cloud of smoke and when it cleared Bulbasaur was knocked out on the floor.

"Well that was fast…" Tierno said from the side.

The professor smiled, "I will use my strongest Pokémon now, and there is no way I will lose twice to you." He pulled out a Pokéball and smiled at it, "We have a challenger Garchomp."

Ash smiled, "Go Gabite."

Ash's Gabite looked at its evolved form and roared. The larger land shark looked in shock at its pre evolved form, 'this critter was strong' it thought.

"Garchomp use dragon rush."

"Gabite, Dig."

"Garchomp use earthquake."

"Gabite up!"

Just as Garchomp slammed down on the ground Gabite flew out of the hole and landed taking minimal damage.

"Garchomp use dragon pulse!"

"Gabite, sandstorm!"

A sandstorm engulfed the whole arena and both Gabite and Garchomp blended in to the sand around them.

While Sycamore waited for the sandstorm to subside Ash yelled, "Use sand tomb, then rain dance." As the sandstorm was cleared Garchomp was revealed to be in quicksand unable to get out.

"Now finish this with draco meteor!" Gabite spat out a ball of energy into the air, it split into multiple balls which then all crashed down on the stuck Garchomp. Ash smiled, he enjoyed battling.

**A/N And there we go that is chapter 2**

**I was going to make it longer but thought better of it.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it as I am enjoying writing again.**

**This is HCS Signing off.**


	3. A bitter encounter

**A/N Thanks for reading this far in the story. Thanks again to WhiteEagle1985 again for reviewing. It really means a lot whenever I get any feedback positive or negative.**

Chapter 3

Ash was lying on a bed in the professor's lab, the five of them had decided to stay in Lumiose city and the professor had offered to let them stay in the lab. Fortunately, there was a living area at the top of the building.

Ash smiled wryly to himself, he suspected that this charity was due to the professor being thrashed so profusely by someone ten years younger than himself. Trevor had not stopped asking questions, claiming to being one of Ash's biggest fans ever since Serena had told him that he existed.

According to Tierno, Trevor had originally just wanted to check up on who he was, but when he found out that his cousin, who happened to be Drake from the orange league, had been beaten for the first time since he became champion of the orange league, by none other than Ash, he had become an avid fan of his. He often asked Serena for a check-up on his progress whenever he was travelling. He even knew every one of the Pokémon that he had ever caught, something that Ash found a little creepy.

There was a rustling to the side, Ash turned over to see Tierno turning over and nearly falling off the bed.

Tierno and Trevor were planning to travel round the Kalos region simply to catch Pokémon to make teams for themselves; they already started with a Pikachu and a Corphish, respectively. Tomorrow the four kids would be given their Pokémon by the professor and then all five of them planned to head out to Santalune city, to return home before they set out on a full journey. Ash was planning to accompany them back to Vaniville; he would of course stop off at the Santalune gym.

Line break

The next morning the entire lab woke up to the smell of cooking. When Shauna led the way into the kitchen they discovered Ash cooking breakfast while Pikachu sat in the corner with a small bottle of ketchup. Ash raised his hand in greeting as everyone entered and said, "Give me five minutes."

When everyone had been fed, Professor Sycamore led the eager and soon to be trainers to where the Pokéballs were waiting.

There were six Pokéballs at the machine waiting for them as they entered. "Serena I believe that you would like Fennekin, am I correct?" the professor asked, the five of them had talked at length the night before.

Serena nodded and picked up Fennekin's Pokéball. Shauna then walked over to pick up Chespin. She was followed by Trevor picking up Bulbasaur, while Tierno picked up Squirtle. That left one Pokémon and an empty Pokéball.

The professor gestured to Ash to take the last Pokémon. "Why me Professor, surely you could give this to someone else."

The Professor shook his head, "This was originally Callum's first choice but the Froakie refused to be his Pokémon. He has been sent back several times by other trainers for not following commands."

"Okay professor, if you're sure I can take him?" Ash said, still unsure about being given a Pokémon.

The Professor nodded and Ash walked up to the machine and grabbed Froakie. "Thank you Professor."

The Professor then led them over to another table where four Pokédexs sat. "Take one of these each." He said gesturing to the four devices "They are the newest version of the Pokédex for the Kalos region." He smiled, "While not quite on the level of the one Ash received from Professor Oak, they have every Pokémon seen In Kalos so you can identify everything."

The four friends walked up and grabbed the Pokédexs.

Line break

The five of them headed off out of the route 4 entrance. As soon as they were on the road Ash released both Ralts and Froakie. He knelt down and started to talk to them. Ralts gave out a happy yell and jumped back into its Pokéball. Froakie however did a backflip and then he jumped up onto Ash's spare shoulder that was not being inhabited by Pikachu.

Ash turned around to the other four who were looking at the interaction in shock.

"Didn't the professor say that that Froakie had never listened to any trainer?" Tierno asked.

"Yeah," Shauna agreed, "That was amazing Ash."

Ash smiled, "I will teach you lot how to treat your Pokémon when we camp out for the night. We won't reach Santalune city today so we might as well take it slow and see if we can find a Pokémon.

After walking till lunch time Ash settled down and turned to the others. "How about you four go off and find some Pokémon. You can either catch them or just train with your new Pokémon." With that he turned back to setting up lunch.

Shauna walked off into the yellow flowers around them. She released Chespin and they both entered the flowers.

Serena, Tierno and Trevor all headed off into the red flowers.

Ash released all of his Pokémon that he had on hand. Gabite, Totodile, Sceptile, Snivy, Pidgeot, Primeape and Ralts joined Pikachu and Froakie around Ash. They were all greeted by Ash and set about meeting the new Pokémon. Almost immediately Sceptile and Primeape started to train.

As Ash waited for the others, he decided that his Pokémon had the best idea. He called over Totodile to help Froakie work on bubble and turn it into bubblebeam. He called over Snivy to teach Ralts Attract.

As the training went on a figure flew out from a nearby tree and landed next to the sandwiches. Ash smiled noticing the small bird.

"Hello there. Would you like some food?" he asked.

The little bird nodded. Ash smiled and walked over to his backpack. He pulled out a berry and tossed it to the bird, who eagerly caught it. Ash then examined the little bird with his Pokédex.

**Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.**

When the bird was done eating the berry Ash walked up to it. The little bird tensed and then flew into the air. Ash got the message. He turned to see both Froakie and Ralts were training. He shrugged, "Pidgeot be nice." The huge bird immediately faced the far smaller one.

Pidgeot waited, she would let the little bird have the first move.

Meanwhile Ash had returned to overseeing his Pokémon train.

While Ash was sat there a large fist grasped his shoulder. He turned his head to see Primeape. He smiled and walked after the large fighting type.

The four returned together, eagerly talking about their experience, with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna each with one new Pokémon.

When they came to the clearing they saw all of Ash's Pokémon training with Ash himself in a duel with his Primeape. Just as they entered Primeape managed to break through Ash's defence and Ash flew back.

Ash groaned while on the floor, "As usual, you win Primeape."

As he got up he noticed the others had arrived. He smiled to them and said, "Don't just stand there, let out your Pokémon and get your lunch."

Tierno released his Corphish, Squirtle and Budew, Shauna released Chespin and a Skitty, Trevor released his Pikachu, Bulbasaur and a Flabébé, while Serena released Fennekin.

Immediately the new Pokémon felt out of place but Pidgeot who was accompanied by the newly caught Fletchling approached them and greeted them. She was quickly followed by Pikachu. After a while they started to fit in and some of them tried to follow in with the training regime around them.

"So what was that Ash?" Serena asked.

"Well, I realised that both Infernape and Primeape are incredible martial artists and I decided to help them train. I gradually started to pick up on the combat skills and now they try to get me to spar with them whenever they can." He rubbed his ribs, "They enjoy it a lot and it encourages my other Pokémon to have me with them training. It's a shame that it hurts as much as it does though."

After they ate they returned most of their Pokémon. After walking most of the way they planned to go that day, they were interrupted by a burst of fire.

"Hello, Serena, I see that you are hanging out with Tierno, Trevor and Shauna again." Callum looked at Ash, "You are still with that idiot, what's his name anyway."

Trevor cut in, "This is Ash Ketchum."

Callum froze for a moment, "Pfft, you can't be that tough, tell you what, I challenge you to a battle, and whoever wins will have Serena travel with them."

Ash turned to Serena, who shrugged, she was confident that Ash could wipe the floor with him.

"Alright Callum lets go."

"Let's do a two on two." Callum said smirking.

Ash nodded and sent forward Froakie from his shoulder.

Callum smirked, "You got that weakling from the professor then. This will be fast. Go Ferrothorn." He smirked at Trevor's shocked expression, "I got this from my dad for going on a journey."

He looked at Ash who just shook his head, "Froakie use water pulse."

Callum was caught off guard by the immediate attack, "Ferrothorn use seed bomb."

The ball of water hit the barb Pokémon doing very little damage but confusing it. The Pokémon then launched the seeds in the air for them to hit himself.

"Froakie use bubble."

As the Pokémon fired off bubbles at the barb Pokémon he kept moving, the confused Pokémon unable to work out what was happening.

"Use gyro ball." The Pokémon shot forward but missed Froakie, and so crashed into a tree. Froakie meanwhile kept slowly bringing down the Pokémon's energy with bubble.

Eventually the Ferrothorn collapsed to the ground exhausted, "Froakie finish with water pulse." Ash commanded, the ball of water crashed into the exhausted Pokémon and knocked it out.

Callum looked down at the Pokémon in shock.

Without saying a word he threw out his Charmander.

"Return Froakie, that was a great job. Go Fletchling."

Callum looked at the Pokémon in shock, "You are going to challenge my Charmander with a Pokémon that you just caught."

Ash responded by saying, "Fletchling use peck." The little bird shot forward nailing the lizard Pokémon with peck.

"Charmander use ember."

"Fletchling into the air"

The Charmander fired ember after ember into the air only for Fletchling to dodge everyone.

"Now Fletchling use razor wind." The razor wind stopped the embers and pushed them right back at Charmander.

Charmander could not dodge it and a huge cloud of smoke rose up.

"Now use peck and quick attack Fletchling."

The bird used quick attack to strengthen the peck and Charmander was thrown back knocked out.

Callum growled in anger.

"Callum you need to think rather than just attack," Ash said trying to speak sense to him.

He just shook his head and ran off.

"That was awesome Ash!" Tierno exclaimed.

"Yeah Ash you need to teach me how to battle like that." Serena said.

Ash shook his head, "No you need to work out your own battling style, I won't let you use mine."

Ash looked up at the slowly darkening sky, "I think we should settle down for the night."

**A/N There you go, chapter 3 out of the way. I am really enjoying writing this at the moment, and so I am able to write it quickly. I have never done something around the Pokémon anime like this so it is a nice challenge.**

**I hope that you don't think I overdid Callum's character a bit. Paul was one of my favourite characters and I could not believe that there was no main rival in the x and y anime, so I made one out of Callum. **

**Thanks a lot also to Mangobeany for being the beta reader for this story.**

**I hope that you are enjoying this as much as I am.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


	4. Vs Viola and

Chapter 4-

The next morning Tierno woke up to the sight of Ash jogging with his Pokémon. He noticed after doing some more looking around that both Fletchling and Pidgeot were flying in one place with weights on their wings.

Ash noticed Tierno awake and jogged over to him gesturing for Sceptile to lead the job on further. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine Ash, when did you get up?"

"About an hour ago, breakfast is over there." Ash said pointing to where the pot was cooking over a fire, "I hope you like porridge."

Tierno nodded and Ash returned to his Pokémon. Tierno then turned round and woke everyone else up.

By the time they'd started eating; Ash had already started work on moves and endurance. He paired Ralts and Pikachu up, as well as pairing up Fletchling and Pidgeot. He paired Froakie with Sceptile to work on speed and agility, as well as using low powered moves more effectively. Primeape was sparring with Gabite, trading rock smashes for punches and kicks, while Snivy and Totodile were also duelling. Ash himself was overseeing this while Pikachu made sure that no-one was hurt, occasionally helping out Froakie and while teaching Ralts thunder wave to eventually become thunderbolt.

The four friends watched this while eating, "He doesn't take things easy does he?" Trevor said.

"His Pokémon wouldn't be as strong as they are if he did." Shauna commented.

Serena shook her head, "Apparently he only started training, as he put it 'properly', in the Ventress league. He gave himself a bit of a kick up the backside and he and his Pokémon have grown in leaps and bounds since."

"If that is the case, then imagine what he would be like if he'd always trained like this." Tierno added.

Line Break

It took less than half the day for the five of them to reach Santalune city.

"So Ash, what are you going to do for the gym?" Trevor asked.

"That would be telling. Anyway the first thing I'm doing is going to the Pokémon centre." With that, he set off in the direction of the red topped building.

The others followed him. When they caught up to him he had already called up Professor Oak.

"Professor, could I please give you, Snivy, Totodile, Gabite and Primeape." Ash said.

"Of course my boy. Who do you want in return?"

"Larvitar, Oshowott, Crawdaunt and Donphan."

While the Pokéballs were sent over, Trevor asked, "How many Pokémon do you have Ash?"

"50 different Pokémon, but I have 30 Tauros so actually I have 69 Pokémon."

"Wow the professor must have his hands full."

"One of my best friends and rivals, the professor's grandson has over two hundred Pokémon. I think there are nearly five hundred Pokémon on the ranch either wild or from one of the professor's trainers." He said. "He copes well but I think his grandson, Gary is waiting in the wings to take over if necessary." Ash added almost as an afterthought.

"So are you going for the gym now then," Serena asked.

"Yeah, she'd better watch out."

"I heard that Viola was pretty good," Tierno warned him.

"She's one of the weaker gym leaders in Kalos but is still pretty good." Trevor added.

"Well she'd better be ready for me." Ash said.

Ash knocked on the door of the gym and then entered, "I am here to defeat the Santalune Gym leader." Ash yelled.

A door opened and Ash and his friends walked through the door to an open field with a woman at one end, waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Viola, and I am the Santalune gym leader. I command the picture perfect bug types."

"Then I challenge you to a gym battle,"

She smiled, She recognised the kid, he was meant to be good but it was most likely just hype. "Then I accept your challenge."

As she said this, a man in a bug catcher outfit stepped forward to act as a referee.

"This will be a two on two match between Viola and Ash! Ash the challenger will be allowed to exchange Pokémon." The referee looked at the two competitors, "Are you ready." Both Ash and Viola nodded. "Then begin."

"Come on out Surskit."

"Go Froakie."

"Surskit use ice beam."

"Froakie dodge." As Froakie shot into the air above the ice beam Ash yelled, "Now use quick attack."

Froakie shot towards the small bug and Viola yelled, "Use Protect."

Froakie crashed into the shield and fell backwards to land on his feet.

"Surskit use ice beam again."

Froakie continued to dodge the beams of ice. Ash noticed what Viola was doing and shouted, "Froakie use bubble."

As the field froze over from the constant barrage of ice beams bubbles started to flood towards Surskit from all sides as Froakie used its training with Sceptile to good use. Viola looked in shock as Froakie easily glided over the ice surrounding Surskit with bubbles causing constant small amounts of damage.

She was snapped out of her shock when Surskit's legs gave out. "Come on Surskit, hold on!"

"Now Froakie, finish this with pound." Froakie shot forward using pound reinforced with quick attack.

"Surskit use Protect." The green barrier flickered into existence, only to be smashed through by Froakie.

"Surskit is unable to battle, Froakie is the winner."

Viola frowned, Froakie had taken very little damage, 'Maybe, just maybe' she thought, 'this kid was as good as he was hyped up to be.'

"Good job Surskit." Viola said while recalling her unconscious Pokémon.

"Thanks Froakie, return as well."

"Go Vivillion."

"Come on out Fletchling."

"Vivillion lead this off with a picture perfect gust."

"Fletchling ride the wind."

The gust shot forward only for Fletchling to ride the wind up into the air.

"Vivillion use Psychic to bring it back down."

Fletchling was thrown to the floor taking heavy damage.

"Fletchling get up and use peck." Fletchling rose from the ground and flew towards the flying bug.

"Vivillion use psychic to stop it."

"Push through with quick attack Fletchling."

The little bird sped up even more but inches from the bug was stopped and engulfed in green light.

"Throw it." Fletchling flew backwards into a tree on the edge of the battle field.

The little bird slowly got up.

"Vivillion use… huh."

Fletchling was engulfed in a white light, it grew out and up. "Fletchinder." The now evolved Pokémon proclaimed.

Ash brought out his Pokédex to examine the new Pokémon.

Ash smiled, "Fletchinder use double team."

"Vivillion, put it to sleep with sleep powder."

"Fletchinder use flame charge."

All of the copies shot forward and the real one burst into flames burning up the powder. It smashed into the bug Pokémon and sent it flying down to the ground.

"Now use razor wind." The remaining sleep powder was thrown into the injured Pokémon putting it to sleep.

"Return Vivillion," Turning to Ash, Viola said, "there's no point going on, that was a great battle."

"Yeah thanks Viola."

"Hey kid, hold it right there, you may have beaten my sister but there is no way that you'll beat me."

Out from the doorway came a woman with a red and black top, "My name is Alexa and I challenge you, Ash Ketchum to a battle."

Without waiting for a response she took her sisters place and yelled "go Gogoat."

Ash shrugged, "Come on out, Larvitar."

"Gogoat, horn leach,"

Ash shook his head, "Larvitar catch it then use bite,"

Larvitar stopped the horn leach in its tracks and landed a heavy bite.

Alexa looked in shock as her Pokémon was stopped dead,

"Now use thrash to throw it back."

The goat Pokémon was thrown back and hit the ground hard, taking heavy damage.

"Now finish with rock slide."

The goat Pokémon was utterly flattened and when the smoke cleared, it was knocked out.

Larvitar gave out a cry of triumph and started to evolve. The small rock Pokémon started to grow and its arms and legs were enveloped by its body. When the light vanished a cocoon like Pokémon had replaced Larvitar.

Ash smiled and said, "Are you going to use your next Pokémon."

In the stands, Tierno said, "Ash gave Viola a good beating but using his older Pokémon is utterly overwhelming. Alexa is a strong trainer and is being utterly destroyed.

"Go Noivern."

"Return Pupitar, come on out Pidgeot."

The dragon backed away from the huge bird Pokémon that Ash sent out.

"Noivern use dragon pulse."

"Pidgeot use Twister."

The dragon pulse was sucked into the tornado and the whole thing collided with the dragon Pokémon landing huge super effective damage.

"Now use Hurricane."

Ash didn't bother to look, he knew that Pidgeot, being one of his toughest Pokémon was utterly overwhelming to almost any Pokémon.

These two were his third and fifth strongest Pokémon on his team, with one and two obviously being Sceptile and Pikachu. Donphan was just stronger than Pupitar but Pupitar was easily becoming one of his strongest. Ash could not wait for it to reach its dream of becoming a Tyranitar. The little rock Pokémon had been more than happy to see Ash again a few months ago. It was about to leave home after being trained to survive by its mother. Pupitar happily joined Ash, when he was offered a place on his team.

Ash walked over to the shell shocked Alexa, "Thanks for the battle Alexa, this was a nice time to bond with my stronger Pokémon." He turned to Viola, and said, "Could I please have my badge, my friends and I are on a bit of a schedule."

Viola nodded, "Of course, thank you for the battle Ash," She said while reaching into her pocket to pull out the badge.

Line Break

The five friends walked over a ridge on route 1, below them was Vaniville Town, where four of them lived.

On the path waiting for them were their parents. "Hey mum!" Serena yelled.

Her mum waved and Serena waved back, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna walked over to their parents. Judging by the use of their new Pokémon they were talking about their journeys.

Ash smiled, this was how Brock must have felt whenever I returned home with him.

Serena was frantically telling her mum all about what had happened, so far on her journey, going into great detail about Ash's 'extraordinary' Pokémon battles.

Fennekin was released from her Pokéball and Serena continued to talk. Fennekin, angry at being ignored by her own master blew an ember at Serena.

Ash burst into laughter while Serena's mum Grace did a great job of not laughing.

When she had calmed Serena down a little she made her way over to Ash.

"Thank you for agreeing to help my daughter out on her journey Ash."

"No problem Grace, it's the least I could do to emulate what you did for my mother." Ash looked at Serena who was currently playing with her Fennekin, "She's great to have around and doing a journey on your own is far less fun than as a group. She also knows Kalos much better than me

as well which is great."

"Well thank you anyway, you seem to have made an impact on all four of them."

Ash shrugged his shoulders, "I just had a few battles here and there," he sighed, "I would have liked to have an experienced trainer to help me out when I first started so I am just helping them out. Anyway I expect Shauna, Trevor and Tierno are going to want to do their own thing."

Shauna ran over to the two of them, "Hey Ash my brother wants to meet you."

She led Ash to her house and opened the door. Ash walked in.

"No way."

**A/N Yeah cliff hanger.**

**This was a good chapter to write. I am not great at writing battles but I think I did alright. The point of this story is to have an Ash that is a bit OP, on a normal journey so he will seem a little too OP at the moment.**

**The main plot will be starting up soon so the chapters coming up may take longer to write as I will be trying to add more in. thanks again to my beta Mangobeany**

**Thanks for reading.**

**This is HCS signing off.**


	5. A pleasant encounter

**A/N Sorry I have not updated for a few days, I have had stuff on and have not been feeling great. **

**But yeah here is chapter 5**

Chapter 5

Shauna ran over to the two of them, "Hey Ash my brother wants to meet you."

She led Ash to her house and opened the door. Ash walked in.

"No way."

The man with a maroon suite and purple hair turned to face Ash, "Hi Ash, congratulations on your Ventress conference win."

"Thanks Lucian. So why are you in Kalos."

"Well apart from this being where my sister and mother live," he said smiling, "I am here to take part in the meganite tournament taking place in Aquacorde Town."

Ash chocked on his own spit, "Did you say there was a meganite tournament here?"

"Yeah, Kalos is well known for having many more mega stones than every other region."

Ash nodded filling away the information for future reference. "But if they are so common in Kalos why go to this one?"

Lucian frowned, "That would be because Cynthia has acquired two mega stones, one for her Garchomp and one for her Lucario." Ash's eyes widened, "Ever since then none of the elite four have been able to keep up with her, and she has walked all over us, I think most of the elite four will be here, and I think that both Lance and Steven want to get their hands on meganite stones."

"Ah, well I will be there, no doubt about it. I have some Pokémon who are itching to fight, it has been a long while since my absolute best have been able to let loose." Pikachu nodded his head from my shoulder.

Lucian smiled, "I figured as much."

Grace Serena's mum walked in the door and said, "Ash, Trevor and Tierno are going to be showing their parents their Pokémon with a battle against Shauna and Serena.

Ash looked around only just noticing that Shauna had left him and Lucian at talk.

"Yeah tell them I'll head on out to see in a minute." Grace walked back out and Ash turned back to Lucian, "You coming?"

The two of them walked out to see the four trainers already lined up with their Fennekin, Chespin, Bulbasaur and Squirtle respectively.

"Fennekin use ember on Bulbasaur."

"Squirtle use water gun to intercept."

"Chespin use tackle on Squirtle."

"Bulbasaur stop Chespin with Vine whip."

Fennekin's ember was stopped dead by the water gun, which then shot towards the fox Pokémon, while Chespin was picked up and thrown to one side by Bulbasaur.

"Fennekin dodge." The fox Pokémon managed to get out of the way of most of the attack but was knocked over by the edge of the attack, "Now use tackle on Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur, throw Chespin into Fennekin."

The slightly larger grass Pokémon hit Fennekin hard. "Squirtle finish this with water gun."

The burst of water shot towards the two starters and hit them both hard. When the smoke cleared both were knocked out.

"Good job Squirtle" said Tierno.

"Yeah you too Bulbasaur." Trevor added.

"Thanks for trying Fennekin."

"Yeah, great try Chespin."

"You two did great" Trevor yelled across the battle field.

"Yeah, you two are just better together than the two of us."

"That was great all of you." Lucian called out. He then turned to Ash, "I think that we should show them a battle, it will also be a good warm up before the meganite tournament."

Ash shrugged, "Alright, if you want." And with that the two of them replaced the two pairs on the battle field.

"Elders first," Ash said mockingly.

Lucian just smiled, "Come on out Mr Mime."

Ash smiled, "Go Donphan."

Donphan raised its trunk in greeting and Ash scratched it under the ears.

When Donphan was satisfied with the attention he turned to the psychic Pokémon.

"Mr Mime use psychic."

"Donphan use rollout."

As the blue light surrounded the elephant Pokémon it slowed a fraction only for it to break through.

"Mr Mime use Reflect."

The rollout crashed into the screen and bounced off making a crack.

At the side lines, Trevor shook his head, "Another powerful Pokémon, no wonder he won the league."

Without missing a beat Ash shouted, "Now use hidden power."

"Light screen Mr Mime."

"Now use energy ball."

"Defence curl and then rollout."

Donphan took the green ball with a small grunt and then set of at a much faster pace.

"Mr Mime protect."

Donphan crashed into the green screen with even more force.

"Mr Mime use energy ball again."

"Stop it with hyper beam."

The beam of energy crashed through the green ball and destroyed the still standing light screen only causing a small amount of damage however.

Lucian's eyebrows rose, "that is some impressive power you have there, it is not often that one of Mr Mime's screens outright breaks."

Ash shrugged, "Donphan use rollout."

Lucian sighed 'this again.' "Use protect."

"Donphan roll up the protect," Everyone even Donphan was surprised when he started to roll vertically up. His speed and momentum kept him going.

When he finally started to descend Ash yelled "Now Take down."

When Lucian snapped out of his stupor he yelled, "Get out of there."

"Now earthquake."

When Donphan hit the ground there was a huge shockwave. The momentum charged takedown had caused an earthquake so huge that everyone was knocked off their feet and Mr Mime who was frantically trying to get out of the way was unceremoniously flung across the battle field, not to get up.

Lucian smiled dryly as if having an inside joke. "Well done Ash, I shouldn't be surprised about it though."

"Thanks Lucian this makes me even more pumped for the Meganite tournament"

"The what?" Serena asked.

Trevor shook his head, "Come on Serena the Meganite tournaments. The ones that give out mega stones, there is one in Aquacorde town every two years."

"Oh yeah, they are for the best trainers from around the world," she turned to Lucian and Ash who were slowly making their way over to the small crowd of trainers and parents. "You two would both qualify for it."

"Mhhmm, well we are both going to compete against some pretty tough competition so it will be great training especially for my stronger Pokémon who rarely get battles now." Ash smiled. He could think of a few of his Pokémon who had not had a worthy opponent for a while.

"Thanks again for the battle Lucian, I am going to go and heal up Donphan, and I have a few Pokémon who will want to join the team for the tournament.

_Line break_

It was less than a week later that Ash found himself standing in the middle of the Aquacorde stadium with the 'Dragon master' to his right and 'The man of Steel' to his left. Ash was one of the few trainers to know both the Johto and Hoenn Champions personally.

He looked around as the announcer introduced the tournament and the rewards. He saw a number of high profile trainers and a couple of elite four. He locked eyes with a trainer he had not seen for a long time. He exchanged a nod with Harrison, Charizard would be happy for a rematch.

Ash looked up just in time to see the first round match ups to be revealed.

He was up to battle one of the home favourites, a trainer by the name of Nita.

He walked off towards the Pokémon centre. He had time and had research to do.

**A/N, hi guys. I am sorry that I have taken so long to update. I have been doing things. (college work ect.)**

**I am also sorry that this chapter was a little shorter but I did get to showcase Ash's power as a trainer so yeah.**

**Thanks for reading and this is HCS signing off. **


End file.
